Past Love And Second Chances
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Percy and Oliver broke up on mutual terms when they left Hogwarts but four years later Oliver stumbles across his former boyfriend. AU, PwOw, slash, OOC Bonnie Eads returns
1. Five Olivers Intro

**Past Love**

Throughout the ministry, Percy Weasley was known for being quiet and reserved. He had the same red hair as his father and a vast dusting of freckles across his skin. He had his mother's blue eyes and father's tall, slender frame. He lacked some of his father's confidence and a few workers though him unapproachable because of it, they just never knew what to say to him.

Bonnie Eads, Percy's best friend, whom also worked at the ministry, had found herself falling for the young man but had been turned down. She'd been embarrassed but he'd explained the next day that it wasn't hair, and it really was him. He was gay. At first they'd met awkwardly but Arthur somehow talked her into joining them for a family dinner. The ice had been broken that night and they'd quickly found themselves as friends.

They worked in the same department, Muggle Incident Control, their offices right next to each other. Thursday soon became "their night" and the two would either go to dinner and a movie or retreat to Bonnie's apartment with takeout, trying to avoid the Weasley brood.

This had gone on for three years, Percy now the grand but not old age of twenty two. The years had helped them learn about each other. Bonnie's mother died when she was four, her father died a year later, she often thought it was of a broken heart. She'd been brought up by her grandparents after that, her grandfather had been a muggle so she had the best of both worlds. She'd had several boyfriends since she was twelve, and she'd only lately broken up with her most recent of three months because he'd tried to hit her.

In return she'd discovered Percy's family, ambitions, and even told her one of his most deepest secrets about his one and only love. Whilst there was a lot of people close to him that knew of the boy, he'd never told them a whole lot about the guy though. They'd been friends for four years at Hogwarts, then dated for the last three. He'd been the quidditch captain for their house team although the only name she got was Oliver, which didn't really help as there were at least five Olivers from Hogwarts who had gone professional as Percy's Oliver had done. There was Oliver Abbott and Oliver Richards who played with Hull Hyenas, Oliver James with Chudley Cannons. Liverpool Links had Oliver Garner and Puddlemere United had Oliver Wood. She'd seen a picture of the two but Oliver had only glanced at the camera for a moment, a bright smile on his lips before his face buried into Percy's neck. She'd narrowed it down to being either Wood or Abbott, but Richards looked like he dyed his hair so he was an option too. She'd been told it was a mutual agreement between the two to end things, mutual but painful.

On days she was feeling down she'd ask him to tell her stories about the two of them. He'd once told her Oliver had had a knack for getting himself into compromising situations and trouble. Her favourite had been how they'd first gotten together. It was all Fred and George's doing of course, but saying that, Percy had always had more affection for his little sister and George then the rest of his siblings. Ginny was the baby of the family and they'd had a scare from her during her first year at Hogwarts. George had always been a trouble maker with his twin but he was surprisingly understanding and supportive when it came to it.

The twins had spent weeks documenting the pair in secret, making sure they had proof of feelings on either side before threatening to out them to the school in a less then dignifying way. They could stop the twins doing so only by admitting how they really felt for each other. Percy had been ready to lie through the back of his teeth and deny all feelings for the man but after pulling the files closer, Oliver confessed. The twins had left after, safe in the knowledge that they'd done a good deed.

It was a Thursday night she finally found out just which Oliver it was. She, along with Percy, left the ministry via the muggle telephone box entrance when she'd seen a brown haired man sat on the steps of a nearby building. Percy's briefcase fell open, contents spilling across the ground and the red head quickly bent to pick them up. The man nearby looked up, mouth falling open as he saw the Weasley. He seemed unsure when he stood up, eyes moving from Percy to Bonnie. She guessed he was wondering if they were a couple. She smiled as he got a little closer, noticing the soft chocolate brown eyes and tousled brown hair that belonged to Keeper Oliver Wood.

She bent down and tapped Percy on the shoulder, quietly saying "I'll catch you at work in morning, sweetie" She hesitated with a grin before adding "I want plenty of details". He looked on at her in puzzlement as she straightened, patting his shoulder. She walked off in the direction of her flat, Percy watching her over his shoulder. He shook his head and turned back to his files only to find a pair of brown eyes watching him and the remaining files held out to him.

"Oliver?" He took the files from the quidditch player and dropped them in his case, quickly snapping it shut and rising. Oliver straightened up and let his gaze fall to his feet.

"Nice to see you again, Perce" Percy found himself softening slightly at the nickname and Percy felt a grin form.

"Can we talk?" Oliver had a hopeful look on his face that reminded Percy of the time Oliver had convinced him to play quidditch with him and the twins one summer.

He hadn't the heart to say no to those eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: For FuzzyCat who I take the mickey out of for smuttyness. Fuzzy, you will be glad to know that this is actually more then one chapter -shock, horror, gasp, faint- LOL. Anywho, hope you all like it


	2. Walking and Talking

The two men walked around muggle London for a while. Percy knew he should let his mother know he'd be later then usual but it had been almost three years since he'd last seen Oliver at the Quidditch World Cup and almost four since he'd actually spoken to him.

They came to a stop at a bench in a park. They had memories there. There was a soft dirt path running through the field opposite, trees lining either side. The moonlight seemed to focus on a spot somewhere near the middle and after a glance at Percy, Oliver started towards it. Percy followed. They'd talked about their family, the twins' plan for their joke shop and Mrs Wood's prized roses she'd been tending for years, and in a muggle way aswell. They'd covered their lives and jobs, but neither had dared approach the topic of love lives... till now

Oliver, always blunt and to the point was the first to tackle the subject and took it by the horns.

"Perce, are you seeing anyone? I have to know because I've, well, I've missed you these last few years. I want you back, even if it's just as friends, Merlin, I need you" Oliver stopped walking, hands in his pockets and that hopeful look was back on his face, laced with hints of fear.

Percy stopped besides him, letting out a quiet laugh as his gaze flittered from Oliver's face to his own shoes and back. "Oh, Ol" It came out soft and breathy "There's never been anyone else. You spoiled me for that." When he looked back up Oliver had a mixed expression because Oliver wasn't sure how to react to that. Oliver didn't quite seem to grasp the meaning of his words.

"Oh, Ol. I've missed you, too. I've missed you everyday since then. No one's ever come close" A slow smile spread over Oliver's lips and he turned to walk a few paces. He stopped after two and turned back, Percy crashing into him. The two swayed, grasping each other's arms to steady themselves before blushing.

"Perce, does this mean that...?"

"Yes, Ol" Percy chuckled as Oliver looked relieved. Oliver let his hands drop to Percy's hips, carefully encircling them around his waist. He cautiously pulled the red head closer to him, smile widening at the familiar feel of arms around his neck and a body, warm against his own. Merlin, how he'd missed this. He let his lips brush the corner of Percy's mouth, then the other corner before finally sealing his lips over Percy's. Percy's arms tightened around his neck and he pressed a little closer, Oliver himself wrapping his arms tighter around Percy.

They pulled apart and just grinned at each other before Oliver claimed another gentle kiss. When they pulled away for a second time, Oliver pressed a series of kisses to Percy's neck, gaining a chuckle from the young man.

"Ol, should we maybe go someplace.. warmer? It's just a tad cold and late" Percy proved his point by nuzzling Oliver's neck, cold nose rubbing against warm skin.

"Alright, Perce. Your place or mine, baring in mind I live in Scotland?" Oliver rubbed his arms against Percy's jacket, cheek pressed to Percy's own.

"Well, mine's closer but..."

"You still live at the burrow" Oliver felt Percy nod against his shoulder. "Come on then" The pair apparated to the front door of the Weasley household, Percy letting them in. It was with some surprise that he noticed it was 1 am, he was thinking it was only about 10. The pair shed their shoes and coats, Percy jumped slightly as Oliver's arms curled around him from behind, lips finding the skin behind his ear. He sighed quietly, taking one of Oliver's hands in his own. He lead the muscular man towards his room, a smile tugging at his features as he heard Oliver stifle a yawn.

With quiet movements he pulled the brunette into his room, the door closed behind them with a soft click. Percy pulled Oliver back to him, the larger man nipping at his lower lip before they pulled part.

"Sleep?" Percy chuckled at Oliver who was stifling another yawn. The brute keeper simply nodded, and tugged the red head's shirt up. The rest of their clothes soon followed and the pair climbed into bed, clad only in boxers.. Whilst in their Hogwarts years the pair had been close, when it came to their relationship, they'd never been all the way physically.

Percy knew he should set his alarm for work but he was in bed with Oliver Wood. He was sleepy and warm and Oliver was just so comfortable that it would be silly to lift a finger. Anyways, who in their right mind would set an alarm when they were about to go to sleep wrapped in Oliver's arms. He instead pressed his face against Oliver's chest, placing a kiss over the quidditch player's heart. Oliver made a noise in the back of his throat, arms curling tighter around the redhead.

"Night, Perce"

"Night, Ol. See you in morning" That made Oliver's grin widen.

* * *

Authors Notes: Fwee mushy chapter. We'll be having some mention of Bonnie, The twins, Arthur has some computer troubles and Charlie and Bill come onto the scene, aswell as three quidditch players 


	3. Scary Ma

The next morning, Molly Weasley woke up bright and early at 7:30 am, leaving Arthur in bed to have a few more minutes sleep. On her way down stairs she struck her head into the twins' room to see George had kicked his covers off and Fred had managed to fall out of bed but was still soundly snoring away in sleep. A quick spell later had her son back in bed and she pulled the covers over them both.

She then went to Percy's room. She had a habit of checking in on her children now that Percy and the twins were all home, Ron and Ginny would be home in the next two years and the older sons, Bill and Charlie still came over for holidays and a meal at least one every two weeks.

She was rather surprised however when she instead of seeing Percy asleep in bed, saw a man with a shaggy brown mop of hair and a slight tan stretched out across the bed, back exposed and face directed towards the door. She recognised him instantly, after all, it wasn't everyday that your son's quidditch star ex-boyfriend ended up in your sons bed after four years apart. There was a pile of clothing a few feet away, a quiet scuffling alerted her to Percy's presence in the hallway. She pulled the door to and noticed her son's blush.

" Mum, I can explain!" Percy seemed jumpy "He hasn't, we didn't.." Percy was tomato red and a comical sight in baggy jeans, a half buttoned shirt and wet curls that almost matched his current skin colour.

"It's ok, Percy. I believe you, but why is your ex-boyfriend asleep in your bed ?" She shot him a look that had him blushing further.

"I bumped into him last night and we got talking.." He trailed off, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

"Are you two..?" He looked up with a nod, a smile spreading over her own lips. "Oh, Percy! That's where you were then. I was afraid something had happened to you because you're never that late and Bonnie said you weren't with her" She pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Oh, Percy. He's a looker, the man is gorgeous, really" Percy's blush returned and she released the newly showered and still a little damp man. He slipped into his room to see Oliver watching him, a soft smile on his tanned face.

"Your ma seems happy about us" Percy sat on the bed and Oliver pushed himself up, kissing Percy's jaw. His hands slid to his shirt and began finishing the red head's buttons.

"Yeah, I think she is, Ol. I think she always liked you, liked us" Oliver finished Percy's buttons and cupped his cheek, tilting his head before claiming a kiss.

"You know I've _always_ loved you right?" Oliver's hand travelled over wet curls as the Weasley nodded.

"Always loved you too, Ol. Always" The two kissed again, longer this time. They took a few moments, just sat with their foreheads pressed against each, both grinning manically and totally in love.

"I'm glad I spoiled you for anyone else, Perce" Oliver's hand stroked over Percy's face, trailing from curls, over his temple, down his cheek and along his jaw.

"Me too, Oliver" The two pulled away blinking as Molly Weasley's head disappeared behind the door, both men slightly scared.

Oliver would have to talk to her at some point

* * *

Author's Notes: I swear the chapters will get longer! The story is half way through, we get a little appearance from Arthur, Poor Oliver. Hope you like it


	4. Heart to Heart

An hour later Molly found there was an empty seat at the breakfast table. She frowned for a moment, looking at each of her sons then her husband. She stood up, glancing at Percy who seemed to be fidgety. "I'll be right back" she said, moving off towards the staircase and her son's room.

"Bloody hell, mum's gone crazy. She's even set an extra place" She vaguely heard Fred rant. When she reached the top of the stairs she headed to Percy's door and knocked, waiting.

"Oliver, it's Molly, can I come in?"

"Er, of course Mrs Weasley. It's your house" She opened the door and stepped in, finding Oliver sat on Percy's back, leant against the headboard. His knees were drawn up and he was hugging Percy's pillow, the object trapped between his thighs and torso.

"You do realise your breakfast is getting cold, don't you?" She took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Breakfast?" He looked surprised.

"Oliver, you're a guest in my house and I _always_ make sure I feed my guests.. even if I have to force feed them" She giggled.

"But, I wasn't really invited, and I wouldn't want to intrude" His eyes were cast down at his feet.

"I believe Percy brought you here, thus you are a guest, thus I insist you joining us. You wouldn't be intruding" Oliver opened his mouth but quickly closed it and smiled at Molly's look. It was obvious who would win this one. She got up and he followed her, stopping her as she reached the door.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Please, call me Molly, dear. What is it?" She paused, hand on the door handle.

"Why do you like me? Accepted me so quickly after before?" They stared at each other for a moment before she crossed the room and hugged him. He hugged her back, pushing aside his shock. She smiled as she pulled away and moved back to the open door. Her answer was simple.

_"Because you make him happy"_

Oliver stared for a moment after she left till Molly came back into the room and unceremoniously dragged him down.

He felt awkward as he sat down for Breakfast. Arthur looked at Molly having no clue they had a visitor. The twins sat speechless at seeing Oliver Wood although George managed to smile once the shock wore off. Percy reached a hand under the table and gave Oliver's knee a sharp squeeze, shifting slightly so their thighs brushed against each other.

"Hello, Oliver! I didn't know you were coming round for breakfast. How've you been?"

"I've been good, thank you, Mr Weasley. It was a little unexpected for me too. Percy told me you got a new computer" Oliver managed to keep his composure, changing the subject but Percy could feel the unease roll off him like the heat through his jeans.

"Oh, Arthur, Please. Say, you don't know how to make it play do you? I can't get any buttons to make it work" Oliver bit back the urge to laugh and smiled at the man.

"Did you wire it up?" Nod

"Did you plug it in?" Nod

"Flick the switch?" Mr Weasley scratched his head and his three sons looked down at their plates, all blushing red.

"I'll take a look at it for you after breakfast if you like, Arthur"

"Thanks, Oliver. It's nice to have someone round who knows about these things"

* * *

The twins were still staring, still silent. It was getting to him. They were meant to be loud and cackling, or suspicious and whispering, obvious about their plotting something. Not silent and casting the occasional look at Percy.

The pancakes Molly had made were soon finished and Percy opted to help with the dishes whilst Oliver took a look at the computer. Arthur hadn't connected the monitor to the tower. Oliver quickly wired it up, Arthur yapping away for a while before suddenly turning very serious.

"Why did you come back to him?" It sounded harsher then Arthur intended it to and Oliver cast him a wary look over his shoulder. He turned back to the computer and pushed the start button before speaking.

"Because I spent seven years with him for a best friend. He made three years of those the happiest of my life. The last four I've been broken hearted" He glanced over his shoulder and met eyes with Arthur for a moment, hearing the man gasp quietly. He turned back to the screen and Arthur's hand clapped his shoulder.

"Did he end it with you then? He never told us what happened between you both. Just smiled at Molly and me then said 'We're finished' and walked off to the car to wait for us" Both men sighed.

"It was mu.. mutual, sir" Oliver stuttered. "We both wanted to start careers that would take us different places, we thought he'd always be stuck in London and I'd be all over the place. I think that he thought he was a burden to me, holding me back or something of the likes" Arthur watched the boy as he turned quiet, the screen finally loading a bright blue colour with loads of small pictures known to muggles as desktop shortcuts.

"Right, what do I do next?" Arthur asked, pointing his wand at the screen. Before Oliver could say anything there was a loud zap and the screen went black, the glass of the screen cracked and some small shards dropped onto the keyboard.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tada! only two chapters left, I'm not sure if I've actually finished it like, it seems a bit, unfinished to me but I guess I'll find out when you lovely reviewers read it.


	5. Lullaby

Percy was glad to have his weekends off. It meant he could lie in. Meant that when Oliver asked him to come to Scotland for two days he could say yes. They'd gone early on Friday night, a bag of clothes and a few essentials along with his wand was all he needed. They spent Friday night in bed, both in sweatpants and watching the TV that was spread across the back wall. Oliver was stretched out on his back, Percy at his side with his head on Oliver's chest and an arm slung over the keeper's waist.

"Perce, you know I'll have to introduce you to the team right? He felt rather then saw Percy's nod.

"And you might get a little bit of media attention from some sports reporters and of course, gossips" Percy nodded again, kissing Oliver's chest.

"You'll have to meet Bonnie.. and just maybe, possibly a few of the other people I work with" Percy chuckled.

"I think we can handle it" Oliver shifted, rolling Percy onto his back. He smiled down at the man, pressing their lips together, once, twice. He pulled away , rubbing noses. Percy shifted his legs and Oliver settled between them, weight on his elbows, lips brushing over Percy's throat. One of Percy's hands found Oliver's hair and the keeper kissed his wrist, then his lips. They were relaxed and too content for either want to go any further then gentle touches and loving kisses.

"Sing for me?" Oliver chuckled at the request, kissing Percy's throat again.

"And what would you have me sing, oh great master?" Percy hit him playfully.

"Anything you'll sing for me" Percy was rewarded by another kiss to the throat. The keeper did of course sing and Percy found his voice was still as soothing as it had been years ago, the keeper, whilst loud and heavily accented in speech, had a soft voice made sweeter by his accent. Percy's eyes found Oliver's as he started and neither found they could break it.

"_Rewind the days, to when he first laid eyes on me._

_Ignite the fire, let it burn uncontrollably._

_Oh, I'm in love! I've never felt this way before._

_Make him feel the same, and I will ask of you no more._

_I can't wait, I won't wait,_

_Cause tomorrow's too late,_

_And I need him right now in arms._

_All that I'm praying for, _

_Is my love finds you like a lullaby,_

_Finds you in the night,_

_And sings you too sleep._

_All that I'm praying for, _

_Is my love finds you like a lullaby,_

_sings you to sleep, _

_I'll wake you"_

When Oliver stopped singing he found the red head looked ready to sleep. Oliver chuckled, pressing a kiss to Percy's chest, throat and lips before shifting to lie besides him, flat on his stomach and looking towards him. An arm curled around his black, Percy curling into his side and kissed the Scot's shoulder.

"Love you, Ol"

"Love you too, Perce... Good Night"

"Night" As the red head fell asleep, the keeper couldn't help but think about how he'd missed Percy, missed this. His three best friends from P.U. had constantly tried to set him up to try and cheer him up, claiming he was missing something, even if he didn't realise it. Luke tended to choose people who were rebellious, some going through mid-life crisis and far too old in Oliver's opinion. At least he and Jesse got gender right. Tom, in all his attempts, tried setting Oliver up with pretty women, many often religious women that tried to convert him to their faith, telling him god would forgive his sins if he started now. They all failed. Jesse usually went for the most boring people alive, or the most suicidal and outrageous people ever imaginable.

Oliver woke up the next morning to two things. One being the combined smells of Eggs, Bacon and Percy. The second being lips. Lips that were everywhere. He'd rolled over during the night at some point and Percy's weight was spread over him. Lips moved from his temple to his shoulder, down to nip at his bellybutton then back up to brush against the base of his neck. Teeth grazed his jaw and he squirmed. He wasn't ready to get up just yet.

"C'mon, Ol. Breakfast, brekkie, food" Oliver still wouldn't get up. Percy tried a few more times before letting out a sigh and straddling the keepers hips. Oliver cracked open an eye at the new development.

"Ok, Ol. This is all your own fault" Percy puffed his chest out for a moment, a smirk puling his features before he leant down, sucking at the skin just below the keeper's jaw where no polo neck could ever reach. Oliver shifter ever so slightly but still made no attempt to move. Visibly gulping, Percy proceeded to kiss a line down the other man's chest. He drew in a quick breath, slightly nervous about his next move but noticed Oliver had closed his eye. He smirked again and bit down on Oliver's nipple. Hard.

The keeper groaned, arched up, and clasped the former prefects hips. Percy sat up and Oliver followed, quickly claiming his lips and licking his way to Percy's tongue. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning" Percy laughed and slapped Oliver's arm. He shook his head as he got up and went to eat, Oliver bounding after him only a step behind.

* * *

"Percy! Finally you're here. How did it go with Oliver last night?" Percy walked into his office the next Monday morning to find Bonnie sat on his desk, brown curls tied back in a pony tail but one or two escaping to frame her face. He blushed, realising he'd completely forgotten to tell her anything during his three day weekend. He hung up his things before putting his briefcase on his desk.

"Things went great" Percy chanced looking up at her and she burst into giggles, his love struck grin was adorable. "We went for a walk... had a bit of a talk.. nothing much".

"Well? Details, man! Details" She shot him a look "What did he say?"

"He asked if I was seeing anyone, said he'd missed me and wanted me back, even as just a friend if I was seeing anyone" Percy at that moment wore a happy flush. Bonnie squealed in delight.

"I told him I missed him too, then we..." He trailed off with a growing blush and Bonnie jumped off the table, pulling him into a hug much like his mother had done the previous Friday.

"So you kissed?" He nodded "Then what did you do?"

"Went to the Burrow, yes, he did go there with me, but no, we didn't do anything" His blush grew.

"The weekend?"

"At his place in Scotland" Percy was beaming as he sat down. He opened his briefcase and a knock sounded at the door.

"Weasley! How's your stomach today? hope that bug from Friday was sorted" The minister himself had popped his head through the door and shot a knowing look at the young man. Percy nodded, still blushing.

"It's done and dusted, sir, really done and dusted" The minister laughed and was gone, Bonnie snickering.

"I think we should get back to work" Percy grinned and she hugged him again.

"Yeah.. I'm happy for you, Percy" She grinned and kissed his hair before bouncing out to her own office. Percy spent the rest of the day grinning.

* * *

Author's Notes: TADA! Song used was "Lullaby" by Lemar, David and Ainslie from Fame Academy, it's a great song, worth listening to.

I got complained at today.. for "mentally undressing" the irish lad at college. I didn't mean to do it, I was just staring at him because he's cute, he's all baby faced with soft features and his accent is a killer. I was honestly just staring at his arse, not undressing him, although next time...

Hehe, haven't seen one of my best friends today, got a glimpse from him at break but not spoken to him or anything. Got to talk to a crush for an hour, got to sit with my friend Nick, who shaved his lovely ginger hair. Got comments made about my friend James poking me and my best friend, Grace, managed to give me a cut above my lip.

Bought BBM on DVD last night too fweee.. tent scene wouldn't work on the downstairs tv but on the upstairs tv.. oh baby... didn't get to see much though cause mum was coming up the stairs so I was like -blush- it's not what it looks like, honest, mum, I'm just watching it to compare the um.. brightness of this tv to the one downstairs.. honest (using Fred and George innocent face)


	6. Four Weasleys Four quidditch stars

Practice for Oliver was gruelling by the time he got into the locker room. The coach had pushed them into two and a half hours extra practice, aswell as the usual two hours practice and a half hour in the weights gym. Oliver was tired, his legs were cramping and he just wanted to go home and sleep. He found he was the last out of the showers. He was quick to dress and a scuffling sound on the floor made him pull away from his locker slightly, three glowering Weasley brothers staring at him, one who seemed to have been dragged looking at him sympathetically. He slammed his locker door shut.

"Wood" The eldest of the four stepped forwards, Oliver making note that he had the twins to his right, Bill and Charlie to his left. A line from a muggle sound came to mind suddenly.

"_Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, here I am"_

"Weasleys" Oliver grabbed his kit bag and slung it onto his shoulder. He moved towards the doorway but Charlie and Bill blocked him. Fred stepped closer, but George remained still.

"Leave him alone, Oliver" Fred glared at him as he turned to face him. George was looking away, there was a kitbag on one of the other benches so someone would probably be coming back. He caught Oliver's eye a moment later and looked apologetically at him. For once the twins didn't agree on something.

"Back off, Fred" Oliver growled "I'm not leaving him" He glared again for a moment before turning to try and pass the two older brothers again. He found himself being blocked again. He really didn't want to have to resort to physical violence but then he rather thought that if he faced all four of them now, he'd surely be no match, because they'd all played Quidditch and he'd trained two of them.

"We mean it, Wood. We want you to leave Percy alone. If you leave him now it will be easier for him to get over you in the long run" Charlie shot him a look.

"And I mean it when I say I'm not leaving him, Charlie" Oliver's voice rose slightly and he back stepped as Bill stepped towards him.

"When you two broke up was crushed. We couldn't get more then a few words out of him all Summer and he stayed in his room nearly all day, only came down for one meal and that was when he dragged him" Bill gestured to himself and Charlie for a moment then to the twins aswell.

"We couldn't even get a word out of him! He wouldn't even reprimand us for our jokes" Fred sounded bitter. Oliver noticed non of them noticed that George looked a little guilty all of a sudden, he still had yet to say anything in the conversation.

"And what? You think I was happy? that I was smiling and singing songs about bunnies and rainbows? Merlin, Percy was everything to me, there was nothing I wouldn't have given up for him. I'd do anything for him and would have then. Brooms! I'd have given up quidditch had he asked me!" Oliver's voice was rising. "The only reason I went along with the break up was because I thought he wanted it! It was his bloody idea" It was Oliver's voice that was bitter now and he found himself wanting to cry suddenly, despite having Percy back. He noticed Charlie and the twins all flinched. Bill seemed to be made of stone. Oliver's bag hit the floor with a loud thud, Fred and Charlie exchanged glanced, Bill looked between the group and George just looked at his shoes, nodding.

"You don't seem surprised, George. Something you're not telling us?" Bill stepped forwards but Oliver blocked him, hand to his chest.

"Leave him alone, Bill" Oliver glared and Bill took a step back "I told him a few years ago, about a week or two after it happened" Fred looked hurt as he turned to his twin.

"You didn't tell me?"

"Percy didn't want us all to know, I only found out because I, well, I wrote to Oliver, asking about it" George jumped back a little, noticing three men at the doorway but said nothing. He elaborated his earlier words.

"I asked Oliver what happened and he told me, told me what happened, how he felt... everything, so I confronted Percy about it. He talked to me but made me promise not to tell you all" George had backed up but found himself running as the other three Weasley brothers dived towards him.

Oliver didn't have time to act as three men darted past him. By the time he reached George, all three brother's were pinned by P.U. team members.

"D'Arcy! Jackson! Pucey! Ger'off em!" Oliver barked at the three and they each got up, moving to stand with Oliver and George. The shortest of the bunch, Jackson, a sandy haired man with large brown eyes smiled, offering his hand to George.

"Alright, mate?" George just nodded, still a little shocked.

The three brother's looked like they were kicked puppies, casting timid glanced at the three men. Fred had been tackled by Jesse Jackson, the seeker. Bill had been tackled by a beater, Tom D'Arcy and Charlie by Luke Pucey, a chaser and brother of Adrian Pucey, a slytherin in Oliver and Percy's year back at Hogwarts.

George looked at his brothers with pleading eyes.

"Come on, guys. Oliver really loves him, he won't hurt Percy. What happened before was a mistake.. it won't repeat itself" He gave each brother an imploring look and they all visibly came round.

Oliver went straight to bed when he got to his apartment, interrupted an hour into his slumber by a soft hand in hair and lips to his throat. He mumbled sleepily as he pushed himself onto his elbows with a tired yawn. Percy kissed his temple before wrapping himself around the keeper, lips then finding neck and jaw.

"I'm so sorry, really, Ol. I can't believe they did that. George told me.. Merlin, Ol.. I just.." He was whispering furiously between kisses, arms curled around Oliver's torso. Oliver let himself sink back down into his mattress, wrapping his own arms tightly around Percy and hugging him close.

"Perce, It's fine. We got through it alright, no scratches and George got it all sorted out. Your parents have accepted us, George has, I'm pretty sure he's convinced the other three into accepting us and then Ron and Ginny are bound to. Just forget it, love, alright? no harm done" He looked at Percy, frowning slightly at the look of dismay still there. Oliver sighed quietly and flipped them over, silencing Percy with a kiss, slow and soft as he pinned him.

"But.." Oliver sighed again

"Percy, stop it. You know I love you, right? Do now, did then, will in the future" Percy nodded.

"Percy, nothing is ever going to drag me away. Not Ron, not, Bill, not Charlie, not Ginny, not Fred or George. No one, including your ma, who I think is our biggest fan, and your pa can pull me away. I'd do anything for you, go through anything. I'd die for you and the only one who could make me leave you, is you and you alone" Oliver bit the corner of Percy's jaw before licking at his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth and nipping on the soft skin, all the while rolling his hips against Percy's.

"I asked your Ma why she accepted me back in so quickly, you know what she said?" Percy shook his head.

"She said, I make you happy" Percy nodded shyly at that, rewarded with another kiss.

"Your pa asked me why I came back. Wanna know what I told him?" Percy nodded again.

"I told him because I'd spent seven years with you for a best friend and they were great, the last three, when we were together, where the best years of my life, I'd never been happier. These last four years, without you, have been hell. I really mean it too, Percy" Percy looked up at Oliver surprised at that but saw nothing on his face but pure honesty. He really couldn't expect less from Oliver though.

"Ol, what did I do to deserve you? Deserve a second chance at this?" Percy curled himself around Oliver as best he could.

"You were just born, Perce, just born" Oliver kissed the man beneath him. He decided to lighten the mood.

"You know what? I got asked by all six members of my team, my coach, two members of training staff and one of the medi-witches on site if I A, finally got someone daft enough to love me or B, Gotten into a fight with a muggle vacuum cleaner" Percy burst into laughter at that, nuzzling the spot where he'd given Oliver a hickey.

"Those vacuums sure are tough, eh Ol?" He burst into further laughter and Oliver laughed along, not caring if it was him being laughed at. Oliver found himself feeling extremely relaxed and content in the moment. He knew there would be more moments like this afternoon where he'd find himself being tried and tested, but there would be moments like these aswell where he could just relax and be happy, safe in the knowledge that the person he loved more than anything in the world, including quidditch, would be besides him. With Percy at his side he knew they'd do just fine no matter what was thrown at them.

He'd meet and befriend Bonnie and his team would fall in love with Percy

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Um... ok, I had a review that was really pointless about this story being gay.. All I can say is "There's a reason for it saying slash in the summary notes" Oh, well. It'll just have to sit there, I did put the warning in.

My friend caught me staring at a guys arse the other day.. I wasn't exactly subtle about it either, then this other guy today caught me staring at his friend which was a little embarressing because I wasn't actually aware of anything, was just staring.. and the guy turned around to look at me so I just smiled and looked away, waited till HE stopped staring to look away.

I tell you, I have a problem, I really do. Good news though, not only are my fashion lessons canceled tomorrow which means instead of doing 8:45-4:15 with only 60-90 minutes break, to 10:30-2:15 with 45 minutes break. I get the next Monday off for MayDay aswell as.. this friday off, granted it's only an hour's lesson but I spend like 2 hours getting ready,2 hours in college, about 1 hour and a half travelling.. how cool is that, really, I'm so happy, such an easy week.


End file.
